


The True North

by facepalm918



Series: The True North [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Protective Robb Stark, Robbery, Season/Series 01, The King in The North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facepalm918/pseuds/facepalm918
Summary: I breathed in the sharp and delicious scent of grass and leaves. Leaves, I had never seen them before. Trees that didn’t bear needles were nonexistent in my country. I couldn’t recall if they had all died out long ago from the winter winds and vast amounts of snow or if they had ever grown there to begin with? None of that really mattered now, however, my home was gone. My village destroyed and the last few survivors having ran as far as their legs could carry them, I being one of them.The sudden pang of loss hit me hard and my breath seemed to come in stuttered gasps. I couldn’t dwell on the past. I had to push forward and put as much distance between myself and the white walkers. Winter was coming for the realm beyond the wall and I wanted to be as far south as possible before it arrived.Or the one where Robb meets someone that may not be from their realm.





	The True North

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first fan fiction so please bear with me! Feel free to comment and leave feedback. 
> 
> You’ll notice that part one is very similar to the scene in Season one of Game of Thrones where Bran is caught riding alone in the woods after getting his special saddle made. I changed the characters that attack him though. Stay tuned to find out who they are exactly and what is going on!
> 
> Check out this piece and other works on my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/facepalm918

I took a few steps with my arms stretched on either side of me and marveled at the green that surrounded me. The stark contrast to my home was not lost on me as I breathed in the sharp and delicious scent of grass and leaves. Leaves, I had never seen them before. Trees that didn’t bear needles were nonexistent in my country. I couldn’t recall if they had all died out long ago from the winter winds and vast amounts of snow or if they had ever grown there to begin with? None of that really mattered now, however, my home was gone. My village destroyed and the last few survivors having ran as far as their legs could carry them, I being one of them. 

The sudden pang of loss hit me hard and my breath seemed to come in stuttered gasps. I couldn’t dwell on the past. I had to push forward and put as much distance between myself and the white walkers. Winter was coming for the realm beyond the wall and I wanted to be as far south as possible before it arrived. 

——————-

“He looks to be of nobility.” 

“Whatever he is he’s surely rich. That horse alone would get us a pretty penny. Not to mention his fur cloak. I say we take ‘im.”

“He’s a child.” I argued with the two men that were hunkered down beside me.

“All the easier to take.” Roan grinned revealing his brown and rotted teeth, what was left of them that is.

“Get off yer high horse, Princess.” Roger sneered next to him, the nickname rolling off his tongue as in insult.

“We need food and food costs money in these parts. We can’t have come this far just to starve to death. Ye want to make it to the south don’t ye, Princess?” Roan’s sour breathe tickled my ear as he leaned in to whisper and I shivered with repulsion. Fate had surely had a laugh at my expense when the only survivors of the attack on my village had been me and these two wicked thieves. If I could make it to the South then I could get away from these men once and for all, but until then I knew that safety in numbers was important when traveling on the wild and unpredictable road.

“We’ll find a way to make money, but we are not harming that boy. Nor are we robbing him.” I stated with authority. 

“I don’t take orders from ye.” Roger smirked and stood with a pull at the knife in his boot. Before I knew what was happening both men were up and running at the boy. I jumped up and chased them with the hopes of reasoning with them before things turned ugly.

“Well now, what have we here?” Roan mocked the young boy. “What’s your name boy?”

The small boy looked Roan over with soft brown eyes, innocence and fear etched into every line of his little round face. But, he sat up straight and looked Roan directly in the eyes when he answered,

“Bran Stark.”

He said the last name as though it should have meant something to us and perhaps it should have. Perhaps I should have taken it as a warning and then I could have done more to stop what happened next.

“What’s a boy like ye doin out here in the middle of these dangerous woods all alone?” Roger motioned to the vast and dense woods surrounding us.

“I’m not alone.” Bran responded, “My brother is here with me.”

Roger and Roan looked at one another and considered it for a moment and I took the opportunity to step in.

“He said his brother is close by. This is a bad idea. We need to keep moving.” I hissed at the two idiots. Roan rolled his eyes at me and turned back to address the boy once more.

“Well Master Stark, that is a very nice horse. Get down.” Roan commanded as he stepped up to the horse and grabbed at the reigns.

“Let go!” Bran yelled

“Now lad, we don’t want to have to hurt ye. But, if ye don’t get down we will have no choice. Get down!” Roan bellowed. I strode up next to Roan and prepared to fight him when the little boy’s voice stopped me.

“I, I, I can’t.” Bran nearly whispered. “My legs.” Roan pulled at the blanket that covered Bran’s legs and revealed straps and mechanisms that helped Bran sit and remain on his horse. I took in a sharp breath, this poor boy was a cripple. As though he read my mind Roan let out a chuckle,

“What luck! A cripple.” He reached with his knife and began cutting the straps from the boy’s legs.

“Roan, stop.” I commanded.

“Don’t tell me what to do.” He grumped. 

“He is just a boy. And he said his brother is close. This is not a good idea. Stop and let us be on our way!” I tried to grab the knife from his hand but he shoved me to the ground. I landed hard on my hip and rushed to catch myself before hitting my head on the ground as well. My elbow locked just as my hand slammed into the soft grass and I was rewarded with a shock of pain that ran up my arm into my shoulder.

“Either make ye’self useful or get away!” He shouted at me as Roger grinned and began cutting the straps on the other side of the saddle. Roger pulled at the boy once he finished the job and forced him off of his horse. 

“Let him go!” A deep voice yelled from behind us. I raised my head from where I sat and discovered a handsome young man standing with his sword drawn. His bright blue eyes settled on me for a moment before he moved on to take in the two men that froze at the horse.

“Oh I’ll let him go.” Roger smirked as he made his way around the horse while still carrying the boy, “But I’m taking the horse and everything with it.”

“Put him down and walk away or I will kill you.” The man calmly stated. He gripped his sword tighter with each word, his hands eager for a fight. The two fools simply stood and stared at the man when a hiss sounded in the wind and landed with a loud thud and suddenly Roan was on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his back. I rolled further onto my back and tried to crawl away from the horse as another arrow flew through the air and found its mark in Roger’s neck, the tip barely missing Bran’s head as it jutted out just below Roger’s chin. Roger’s eyes bulged in surprise and pain just as his knees buckled and he fell to the ground taking Bran down with him.

From the shadow of the trees a man appeared carrying a bow, its next arrow aimed directly at me. I sat in icy fear but I raised my head in defiance none the less. I was not about to let these men think they had me scared out of my mind.

“You idiot!” The man with the sword yelled as he ran to Bran’s side. “You could have killed him!”

“But I didn’t now did I” The man smirked, his eyes still trained on me. He was lighter complected than Bran and the other man whom I assumed was the brother Bran had mentioned earlier. The man tilted his head and blew at the stray strand of blonde hair that fell into his eyes. “And you’re welcome.”

“I had the situation well in hand. You needlessly endangered his life.” The brother growled while picking Bran off the ground.

“I will not apologize for saving your brother.” He scoffed and shook his head. “What about this one?” He nodded towards me. I tore my eyes away from the bow that I had been eyeing since the man first materialized from the woods and looked over at the brother that now stood holding Bran. He looked at me with a mix of surprise and contemplation as though he had completely forgotten about me.

“Should I shoot her as well?” The man asked with annoyance.

“No!” Bran suddenly yelled. “She tried to help me. She told the men to leave me alone. That’s why she is on the ground. The larger one hit her when she tried to stop him.” Tears began to well in my eyes from the kindness of the little boy. He continued to look at his brother with pleading eyes.

“Please, Robb.” He finally added after he noticed the way his brother’s stern expression seemed to falter. 

The man, Robb, looked down at me and seemed to consider what to do.

“She will live.” He finally said, “But she is coming with us. Theon, tie her hands behind her back and bring her. And you,” He said while looking down at the young boy in his arms, “how many times have I told you not to just wander off on your own? You’re lucky I headed in the right direction when I noticed you gone.” 

Theon walked towards me with a roll of his eyes as he mumbled, “Sure, he’s lucky you were there.” He towered over me and glared taking in my disheveled appearance. I’m sure I looked every bit of a bandit or murderer what with my long braid coming completely loose and knotted along with the smudges of dirt that covered my face. The hollow look of my eyes and cheeks no doubt hinted at the hunger in my belly from lack of food and endless days of walking through the woods. I shivered at the cool breeze that blew through the small clearing and wondered how it could possibly be colder here than it was north of the wall? 

“What am I supposed to tie her up with?” Theon’s shout brought me back to the present and I continued to shiver not so much at the cold but at the prospect of being captured.

“I don’t know, use one of the cut ropes from Bran’s saddle.” Robb yelled back after he threw Bran onto his shoulders. The two walked over towards me as Theon walked over to the horse to retrieve a rope.

“What is your name?” Robb questioned me. I stared into his blue eyes and waited for them to turn hard and cold but they remained kind and inquisitive. The wind playfully tossed his thick curls across his forehead and the effect set me at ease despite knowing that he had plans to force me to return home with them.

“Myrah.” I quietly stated, still sitting on the ground.

“Well, Myrah. I thank you for saving my brother’s life.”


End file.
